


Stay on Target - PHOTOSET

by sunburnracing (natblack1971)



Series: 2018 Damerey Week [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Air Force, Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Damerey Week, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Modern AU, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Originally Posted on Tumblr For Damerey Week 2018, Photoshop, Pilot Poe Dameron, Pilot Rey, Smut, dusting off the Photoshop skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natblack1971/pseuds/sunburnracing
Summary: ~nsfw~Modern Pilots AU photoset created for Damerey Week 2018.Day 5 prompt: modern auBe sure to read the accompanying fic by Draco_sollicitus here:https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855666





	Stay on Target - PHOTOSET

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/gifts).



> Relocating my more (ahem) adult works to AO3 because Tumblr has turned into quite the dumpster fire...  
>  _aka_ NippleGate  
>  _aka_ TUMBLRPOCALYPSE  
>  _aka_ Tittygeddon

## Stay on Target

* * *

* * *

“Bank left, Captain, that’s an order!” **  
**

Poe Dameron’s voice comes through loud and clear over the comms, and Rey Jakku takes about three seconds before she finally obeys. In those three seconds, Dameron’s able to run the entire gamut on known curse words.

“Cool your jets, Colonel,” Rey says flippantly, waving her wing at him on the way by.

“I’ll see you on the ground, Jakku,” Poe snaps, and the edict is met with a chorus of _OoooOooOo_ from the rest of the squadron.

Jess Pava, who had been the team joker before Rey showed up, whispers, “Good luck, Scavenger,” into the comms as the squadron begins its descent towards D’Qar Air Base.

“Thanks, Testor.”

“Rebel Squadron, coming in,” Poe still sounds irritated over the comms, and Rey grits her teeth for what’s sure to be _An Ordeal_ when her wheels hit ground.

They land without any further incident, and Rey rips her helmet off, eyeing the rest of the squadron through the glass before finding Poe. He’s staring at her with his mask and helmet still on - and she waggles her fingers at him, smirking cockily. She swears she sees him smile in response before his I’m the Boss scowl slips back into place, and his finger comes up to jab at her.

**_You. Me. Now._**

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay On Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855666) by [Draco_sollicitus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus)




End file.
